The disclosure relates generally to memory systems and devices, and more particularly to semiconductor memory systems and devices in which the mapping or translation of logical addresses to physical addresses for memory regions within the device may be updated.
In a system of using a semiconductor memory device, the usage frequency of a certain region in a memory cell array may be greater than that of other regions. What can be referred to as one-row concentration access problems may occur. As compared with a region having a low usage frequency, the memory cell array region having a high usage frequency may negatively affect reliability and reduce the guaranteed durability of a memory product.